Levisha Darksun
Levisha Darksun is an Illidari agent charged with disrupting the activities of her Master’s enemies. In addition to being a skilled hunter, she is also an expert infiltrator. Appearance Rather tall by Blood Elf standards, Levisha Darksun cuts a somewhat imposing figure. Her frame is trim and athletic, if not overly muscular, giving her a lean, almost predatory look. Her tanned skin has a dusky complexion, while she has long red hair that she wears loosely, letting several strands fall down around her face. Her face has sharp features, particularly narrow eyes that are accentuated by the dark eyeshadow she prefers, giving her a somewhat sinister, almost hungry glare. She wears several rings in each ear, another small vanity. Normally, Darksun is proud to display her Illidari affiliation; clad in an ornate suit of dragonscale armour crafted for Illidan's warriors, she prominently displays the insignia of the Illidari on her tabard. However, as her operations require her to blend in with other groups, she will usually wear something more discrete. In such cases, she will wear more typical mail armour and never wears any insignia. Personality Levisha is both loyal and dedicated to her lord and master, even if she doesn't seem to act it some times. Rather sly and dry-witted, she rarely seems to accept anything at face value, instead preferring to carefully assess a situation before acting on it. She tries to find opportunities for her personal advancement in any situation, looking for anything that would further herself. She eschews personal relationships, unless there is something that she can gain out of them. While ambitious, however, she does not let her own goals get ahead of those of the Illidari as a whole; she would never work against them knowingly to further herself. Despite her loyalty, she is also a cruel and merciless woman. She has no compunctions against attacking unarmed or helpless foes, instead preferring to strike at weaker opponents simply to sow terror and chaos amongst her targets. She is a fair tactician, knowing when to fight and when to cut and run. More importantly, she knows what she needs to do to achieve her goals and further her aims, and is not afraid to do it. To her, those who would oppose Illidan are her opponents, no matter what race they may be. She has no pity for those Blood Elves who support the Horde or Kael'thas, seeing them merely as more enemies. Levisha is a crack shot with a bow, as well as an expert Netherdrake handler. She combines the two talents, preferring to attack her enemies while mounted, cutting them down before they can act. History Origins Born as Levisha Sunpath (Like many of her people, she changed her name upon her transformation to a Sin'dorei) in Quel'thalas, her early life was none to extraordinary. Joining the Quel'thalas military, she became one of the rangers in service to the army, rising to the rank of captain. Her unit saw action during the second war, clashing with the Orcs and Forest Trolls of the Horde in several battles. However, thanks to her skill and leadership, they were largely successful in battle. The same could not be said during the third war, however. Again her unit went into battle, but this time against the undead legions of the Scourge. Hopelessly outnumbered and surrounded on all sides, they were decimated by the horrific foes they were thrown up against. Only Levisha herself survived, badly wounded. Fleeing the ruins of her homeland, she somehow made her way to the ruins of Dalaran where a number of surviving High Elves had rallied under the lead of prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. Joining his force of so-called "Blood Elves", she eagerly supported him in the face of both the Scourge and the opposition they faced from their human leaders. Following their betrayal and imprisonment by the Human forces, she gladly joined the other Blood Elves in traveling to Outland with the Naga. Once there, like the rest of the Blood Elves, she willingly submitted to the leadership of Illidan Stormrage. She battled against the Orcs and Burning Legion forces present there, cumulating with the capture of the Black Temple from Magthereadon. Dark Wing Assigned to Shadowmoon Valley, Levisha Darksun initially served as a ranger in the Illidari forces. However, following the capture of the Nether Dragonflight, she found that she had an affinity for handling the massive beasts. At first, she served as a member of a small group of airborne cavalry, aiding the Illidari in hunting down opposition to their rule. However, with the reopening of the Dark Portal, things changed. Illidan's rule of outland was suddenly challenged as the Horde, the Alliance and numerous other groups entered the world, carving it up into their own territories, taking what should have been rightfully his. As a form of response, her superiors devised a way to both weaken their enemies while, at the same time, serving to sow discord amongst the opponents of the Illidari. While most of those who had traveled through the Dark Portal were members of the Alliance or Horde, there were also plenty of other, more undesirable elements that had filtered through. Levisha was charged to act as an independent operative, recruiting a small group of malcontents to act as a raiding force. These raiders would, in turn, freely attack whatever targets presented themselves. Within a few weeks, she had put together a small raiding force of expert pilots and their flying mounts. Naming her group the Dark Wing, she set up operations in a small island floating near the Blades Edge mountains. From there, they launched attacks on whatever targets presented themselves; both Horde and Alliance forces moving through the region, as well as targets of opportunity like the Steemwheedle Cartel shipments to Area 52 and the like. As expected, the attacks served to escalate tensions, with each side blaming the others for the raids. That the Dark Wing was made up of members of numerous races only served to further confuse their identity and affiliation. Downfall Unfortunately for Levisha, not everyone was convinced that the Dark Wing were acting entirely alone. The Alliance group known as The Order began an investigation into the Dark Wing, aimed at hunting them down and eliminating them. An aerial battle broke out between the two forces, with riders and mounts clashing with each other in a furious dogfight. Seeing that one of her opponents was flying on a Netherdrake, Levisha decided that they were the most dangerous opponent and likely the leader, and then decided to eliminate them personally. The two engaged in a fierce battle, neither of them able to get the advantage over the other. Both seemed equally matched pilots; furthermore, both of them were expert archers, able to keep a steady bead on the other despite the high-speed battle. Seeking some way to get an advantage, she ordered her drake to attack the rider itself. Unfortunately for her, this proved to be her undoing. The Drake recognized the enemy rider as Aishen Thornewood, the hero of the Netherwing flight. Turning against its captor, the Netherdrake managed to throw off its rider, sending her apparently falling to her death. Levisha, however, managed to survive; she was lucky enough to fall through several trees which served to slow her fall, before crashing down on one of the rocky outcroppings common in the mountains. While badly injured with numerous broken bones, she was still alive; a fact that few of the other members of the Dark Wing could claim. However, luck was on her side that day; as she tried to figure her escape, she was found by several members of the Horde. Initially fearing capture, she was surprised to find that they mistook her for one of their own, willingly taking her back to their encampment for help. Recovered, Levisha vowed to continue her mission; however, this time would be operating from a different angle. She would continue to serve her master by working against the Horde from within. Twilight In being separated from her Illidari comrades, Levisha also lost her companion at the time (the beast still being kept in a stable in Shadowmoon Valley). As a part of her "recovery", she sought out a new companion to hunt alongside. Traveling into the barrens, she stalked and tamed a particularly large and ferocious, black-furred Lion. Naming the beast Twilight, both due to its colour and a reference to her own new identity, she has developed a strong bond with the creature. Despite its size, the creature is also very stealthy, able to blend in with its surroundings - an asset that she has used to her advantage in her plans to subvert and distablilise. For the moment, Twilight remains her loyal companion and a powerful weapon for her cause. category:Characters category:Blood Elf category:Hunter category:Illidari category:Dark Wing Category:Articles by Rick R